Where After Starclan?
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: Where did Spottedleaf go at the end on the book The Last Hope? Did she just die forever? Or did she go somewhere even more knowledgeable than Starclan? Enter and you can find out.
1. The Clan Above Starclan?

**Hey people, Sayori here**

 **This story is based on when Spottedleaf died a second time in the original series. What happened after that did she just disappear forever? Well this is what I think it should have been like.**

~Spottedleaf's P.O.V~

"I hope Firestar isn't to disappointed... I mean he won't ever get to see me again so I guess... maybe... but I hope Sandstorm finally understands..." I said as I floated out of the battle.

"Well what do we have here a medicine cat! So I see that you have lost your life in not only the real world but Starclan as well?" I turned around quickly to see a tabby warrior who looked alot like Tigerstar standing there.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I hissed.

"Calm down" the warrior said, "My name is Thunderstar." I had not been expecting to hear the name of the long forgotten warrior ever in my life, but did this count as my life?

"Um... Well... What do you want?" I asked again.

"Nothing really I just wanted to welcome you to the place where you now live for all eternity. A place where you can't die again." Thunderstar answered.

"Oh... well what about Firestar? Sandstorm? The other warriors still living how can I watch them? See them? Look at there progress?" I started impatiently.

"Don't worry Spottedleaf everything will be understandable soon, but for now why don't you come along I can give you a tour of the camp!" He said.

"I want to know now!" I exclaimed as I followed him.

"And you will find out when the time is right." He said patiently, "Don't worry about all them right now you need to worry about yourself." I sighed and followed him there was no more use in arguing it was obviouse he wasn't going to give in any time soon.

~Later after the tour of the camp...~

I went over to the place where the warriors den was supposed to be. When I went inside I was shocked by what was on the wall.

"The... forest?!" I exclaimed.

"Well... I guess you could say that..." a gray warrior steped up to me, "Hey newbie! Welcome to the place of eternal rest! My name is Graywing."

"Hello, um... my name is Spottedleaf..." I said.

"Well okay then Spottedleaf... Thunderstar told you things would be understandable soon enough didn't he..." Graywing said.

"How could you guess" I said sarcastically.

"Kinda obvious besides the fact that you don't know what this is, but also he says it to every newbie. I can tell you what it is if you want?" Graywing suggested.

"I guess... I have nothing better to do..." I stated simply.

"Well... Most cats only use it for watching the clans, but I am going to tell you what else it can be used for..." Graywing said, "It can be used for one of us to go back to the clan as a kit were we can stay or we can return, but it only happens when something terrible is going to happen so we can help them avoid the danger."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "But... how?"

"Well just we know how to use these things..." Graywing said.

"Oh... that explains alot... not..." I sighed, "Well thanks anyway..." I turned and left the warriors den. As soon as I got out of the den I saw Thunderstar jump onto the boulder in the middle of the starry clearing.

"I have an anouncement!" Thunderstar called, "we have a new member everyone! Welcome Spottedleaf!" Everyone started cheering my name... it reminded me of the warrior cerrimonies the apprince cerimonies and everything that I once knew so well that was all taken away from me when I went to join Starclan, but the main thing it reminded me of was the feeling of living a real clan cat life. I felt at home once again.

 **I hope you liked it. I plan on making it a multiple chapter story... if people want more that is... Also please PM me if you have any suggestions for character I should and in later.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sayori out!**


	2. Dreamclan, and the World of Dreams

**Hey people Sayori here. So I decided to continue this although I am not very sure how many people will read it, but it's alot of fun for me. I had planned to make a story like this since before I started the account so I am not about to drop the book and move on right away, but if you do like this story some feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and let's move on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or any of the characters in this story.**

~Spottedleaf's P.O.V~

It was my first night in the warrior's den of the clan apparently called 'Dreamclan'. They had told me that we were also in control of dreams. Every night we would be chosen at random for the responsibilitys of creating a living cat's dream. We would be given what they had recently been thinking about and we had to base the dream off of that. Some of us wouldn't get a dream to control, and some of us would get multiple. This was my first night so I expected to be able to rest, but instead I got a cat I never expected...

"Sandstorm!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that? She is a great cat!" Graywing said looking at me.

"Oh... yes...We've just had some... let's just say... difficulties... in the past..." I said, "but it isn't really as much who the dream is for anymore... It's what it's about!"

"And?" Graywing pried.

"I am not aloud to tell you... It says in the rules..." I knew what he wanted and I wasn't about to tell him about the sad dream I was about to create, for the very cat I died for the second time.

"Oh come on! That isn't interesting! I know it's breaking the rules, but it isn't like it's going to break a dream!" Graywing complained.

"Still no. It is my first night and I don't want to be known for breaking rules." I stated firmly, "Now lets go or we'll be late."

I pressed a large button and was sent to the dream side of Sandstorm's sleeping mind. What I was surprised to see was Firestar there. I knew the dream had been about Firestar's death, but I didn't expect to see him.

"Firestar?" I was shocked. Firestar looked over at me and raced over to greet me, but in trying to was met by an invisible wall.

"Ow..." Firestar jumped back before continuing, "Spottedleaf! I thought you were gone forever!"

"Well yes! I left Starclan. I am now just figure in cats memories. I don't think we have much longer to chat though... you need to return to Starclan." I said. The second I finished Firestar vanished and I was left to create the dream. I decided to inserted the re-inaction of Firestar's death, after all this was a nightmare. I then added Firestar's burial and allowed her to see Firestar following the starry trail to Starclan. I finished the dream at that, after all this was sad for me to and I didn't want to see anymore. I put in the finishing touches before returning to Dreamclan to rest throught the rest of the night.

~Sandstorm's P.O.V~

I yawned before quickly covering my mouth. I had no room to be tired after all my mate had just died. It was nearly midnight. I wanted to be able to sit throught the long vigil, but I couldn't and I didn't want to sleep next to his cold body. The battle had worn all the warriors out and most of them were returning to there den's all except one Graystripe was determined to finish the vigil no matter how tired he was. I couldn't blame him. Graystripe had known Firestar as a friend for much longer than I had and they had gone on many adventures before. Besides all that Graystripe had already nearly lost him once so I could understand. I gave one final look back before reaching my den and curling up in my nest to sleep through the night.

I woke up with a start to realize I was having a dream. I moaned. "A dream? When I am this tired? Why?" I frowned. I looked around trying to figure out what the dream was about when I saw Firestar laying on the ground dead with Tigerstar no where to be seen. I rushed over to Firestar's side my exhaustion dissappeared. Graystripe was on the other side watching Firestar. I saw Firestar rising out of the clan world and into silver pelt. I sighed sadly closing my eyes to open them moments later in the light of the dawn.

~Spottedleaf's P.O.V~

As soon as morning came I went to see Thunderstar.

"Thunderstar! You have some explaining to do!" I called into the den before entering, "What was the point of having me control the creation of the dream of the very cat I died the second time for! Besides that it was about Firestar's death!"

"Now, now, Spottedleaf I reassure you I did not decide the dream you were to create. There was obviously something in you heart pulling the result towards what you recieved. That is the way the dream selecter works." Thunderstar replied softly.

"Yeah right!" I hissed, "What in my heart would want me to see Firestar's death?! I'll answer! Nothing!"

"I will not judge, but I promise you this, you will understand one day. For now just leave everything to the experts." Thunderstar purred.

I gave one final glare at Thunderstar before leaving. I left and quickly found the freshkill pile, and grabbed two of the unlimited mice. I went to the shade of a tree, and was soon joined by Graywing. He of course asked the very question I knew he would ask...

 **Cliffie (very obvious cliffie...)! So did you enjoy the whole Sandstorm view part? If you did like it please tell me in the reviews. Also if you have a suggestion PM me I will not accept any suggestions from reviews. Once again thank you, R &R!**

 **Sayori out!**


	3. Paradise vs Nightmare

**Hey people! Sayori here! I am back with another chapter... This one took a bit longer than the others, but it was really just to think of ideas... Turns out I didn't think of much... Also could you tell me in the reviews... Should I do quick updates to the story or should I do longer updates to the story, but with better writing? Your choice, but anyway... Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

~Spottedleaf's P.O.V~

I had been exhausted by the previous day and all I could think of was getting Thunderstar to explain at least a little. I barged in on Thunderstar once again and I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"Thunderstar I am not leaving! You are going to tell me how this place works!" I hissed. Thunderstar looked at me as if trying to think of what to tell me.

"Fine," he frowned, "but you have to promise not to tell any other warriors who happen to die a second time about this." Thunderstar waited for my approval of the deal. I was hesitant to accept however because I didn't want to be asked questions that I had been ordered not to answer.

"How long would it take for me to find out myself?" I asked.

"Only time will tell." Thunderstar said returning to his ancient ways. I narrowed my eyes, but I could tell that he wasn't going to give in to anything else so I left the den and started my search for Graywing.

"Graywing! Graywing!" I called, but no reply. It turned out he was still asleep in the warrior's den. I shook him awake and glared down at him.

"W - What? Spottedleaf I was having a nice rest!" He growled.

"I need answers... Now!" I replied.

"Well don't wake me up in the middle of sleeping next time!" He growled, "I will answer a few questions I guess..." I didn't hesitate.

What all can we do here?" I asked.

"Well... we have the pool which as you already know can teleport you back to the clans as a kit to help them avoid disasters and tragedies... You also know we make dreams and We are called by our cats Dreamclan... Ah yes... I never told you about our enemies did I..." He said.

"No... you didn't..." I stated.

"Well then let me explain... There was once a time as you know when me and Thunderstar or Thunder as he was called back then and many more cats were all alive, but there were problems and feuds. Many cats died during these times after all there were no rules, there was no Code of Conduct, the Warrior Code didn't exist. After a while these dark feuds turned harsher, and harsher until one day there was a great battle. I and many other warriors were victorious in the end, but not without deaths along the way..." He explained before asking, "You do know the history of how Thunder became Thunderstar as well as all the other original leaders correct?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?" I said inpatiently.

"Well then let me continue... Many moons passed and me and Thunderstar passed on to join Starclan's ranks... We thought we could never disappear, but we were wrong... Only after a few generations our story grew old and became to kits more of a myth that they forgot when they became older. Through the moons we kept on going until all we were was a nearly invisible shadow that would disappear within about a moons timing. Once we disappeared we were sure that we were gone forever, but it turned out that we weren't. When we did enter the new space though there were many cats who had seperate beliefs. Eventually we gathered all the cats who had died a second time or just faded. We told cats to seperate depending on there belief setting some better beliefs on one side and worse ones on the other. We in the end decided we would use this method to decide on clans. The warriors on one side chose to be called by our real name 'Pardise' and the other cats decided on 'Nightmare'. The Nightmare cats are our enemys and anymore depending on if you come from the Dark forest or Starclan you go to Paradise or Nightmare." Graywing finished. I nodded my head in understanding although learning about the alternate clan facing against us was not a good feeling.

"I understand... I'll leave you alone for awhile... I need to think..." I said distantly. I walked to the entrance of the camp and requested to leave temperarily. I went to the most peaceful spot I had heard of so far and sat down to think. 'What is going on with this place? Is it really a place of eternal peace or eternal questions? I really don't understand even though I said I did... I want to no more, but how? I mean I could ask Graywing more questions, but he looked annoyed at the fact he had to answer even just that one... I guess I can find out the rest on my own... or at least try...' I thought. I started heading back to camp, but I decided to catch a mouse instead. Even if it was pointless I hadn't had that sensation in a long time. I quickly caught on to the mouse scent, and saw it nibbling on a seed next to some roots. I ducked down into the hunter's crouch carefully as to not make any noise. I slowly stalked forward till I reached the correct position. I jumped onto the mouse giving it a swift bite to the neck. I devoured it on the spot knowing the clan wouldn't need it since they had infinate food. I raced back to camp only to see that the sun was setting.

"Hey! Your back." Graywing welcomed me, "Come on we need to get to the Dream Cast or we'll be late!"

"All right i'm coming." I said. We soon got to the Dream Cast and each went to our section to see what we had recieved. I was happy to see I could rest for the night mostly cause I had alot to think about besides making a dream. As I reached my den I noticed no other warriors were there. 'I must be the only one who didn't get a dream... but that wouldn't make sense... Is there something going on?' I looked out of the den, but there weren't any cats there either. I left my den and made my way over to Thunderstar's.

"Thunderstar!" I called, "May I speak with you?!" There was no respose. 'He must be mad at me for barging in so often...' I walked into the den. "Thunderstar?" I asked. 'Where is he? Why isn't he in his den?' I left the den and looked toward the entrance to the camp. 'Maybe?' I thought. I left the camp and started on my way to the border. When I reached the border I saw many warriors lined up ready for battle on both sides. 'What is going on?' I thought.

"Attack!" I heard two cats screech, and I recognized one.

"Thunderstar?" I asked. I heard hissing behind me and I turned just in time to be nocked to the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily, "and what is with this sudden attack on Nightmare?!"

"My name is Spottedleaf!" I spat, "and I don't know!"

"Ah... yes... Spottedleaf I remember you!" The tom hissed, "I also remeber killing you!"

"Who?" I asked, "And what do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! What do I mean?!" He frowned, "Don't you remember me?! Hawkfrost?!"

"Of course I remember you... You were pretending not to know me so why shouldn't I?" I hissed, "Also I am assuming you are asking why Paradise is attacking because your new here as well?"

"Obviously! Now tell me why 'Paradise' is attacking Nightmare!" Hawkfrost said putting his claws to my throat.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"I can kill you again if you want, and send you eternally from this world!" He spat. I frowned. 'Could I really die again?' I wondered. felt the weight lift off of me, and I jumped up as quickly as possible. I looked over at Hawkfrost. He had been nocked unconscious. Above him stood another warrior I did not know.

"Why doesn't he know any of this basic information?" The warrior asked before looking at me, "Oh sorry I should introduce myself. My name is Clearsky I am Graywing's brother and the original leader of Skyclan." I dipped my head politely.

"Um thank you for saving me..." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Also you can't die again in this life you will just be revived back at the camp." Clearsky said, "So... do you know this guy?"

"Yes... His name is Hawkfrost... He was the one who sent me to this life..." I looked down at the tom, "and since your wondering why he doesn't know such basic stuff... Its because he is new..." Clearsky looked down at Hawkfrost.

"So he sent you to this life?" Clearsky hissed.

"Yes... Why?" I asked. Clearsky looked at me confused.

"You need an answer?" Clearsky said. He unsheathed his claws and held them to Hawkfrost's neck. I lept back in surprise.

"Your going to kill him?" I asked.

"Of course!" Clearsky hissed. Clearsky quickly killed Hawkfrost, and Hawkfrost began fading away.

"Are you sure he ends up back in the camp?" I asked.

"Of course I am sure! Why do you care?" He asked.

"Well... I still don't want to send a warrior into nothing..." I said.

"Well fine... Maybe you should head back to camp this battle isn't going to end any time soon." Clearsky said. I nodded and made my way back to the camp and into the warriors den for a good nights sleep.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Does Spottedleaf need more of an explanation or is she just going to stay the clueless Medicine cat? Well she does know more now, but what is the clan hiding? Well anyways thank you for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori, out!**


	4. Spottedleaf or Frostkit?

**Hey people! Sorry about the long wait... I didn't have any inspiration or ideas. I came up with something though so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

* * *

~Normal P.O.V.~

In another place the relm of most medicine cats a dark colored she-cat sat in silence. Her thoughts were resting on Spottedleaf. She knew that after the prophecy was fufilled Spottedleaf would be forced to choose between three lives. The medicine cat place of eternal peace, the warrior place of eternal peace, or the final resting place where cats are never to wake from again. She knew Spottedleaf would make a fine decision no matter what she chose, but the old cat silently hoped the beautiful medicine cat would choose the resting place of medicine cats.

~Spottedleaf's P.O.V.~

Since the battle I found out almost everything there was to know. There was one thing cats refused to tell me, but I don't mind all to much. I know what life is like here now, and it is wonderful. I don't fully understand why I am here though. I should be with the other medicine cats. I have figured that the fact I don't know is why. It makes me interested, but I already know what they all would say. Instead of that I mostly just chat with the cats of this life. I have made great friends with a few. Their names are Gray Wing, Clear Sky, Turtle Tail, and Quiet Rain. I have made a decent friendship with Thunderstar, but I prefer not to talk to him much. He likes to resort to... weird... forms of talking.

"Spottedleaf!" I heard Turtle Tail behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"You've been chosen to go back to the clans as a kit!" She anounced, "That prophecy a cat made for Jayfeather includes you!"

"What?!" I exclaimed with shock, "Why?!"

"I don't know! Isn't it exciting though?" Turtle Tail asked. I nodded, but I didn't really find it all to amazing. I didn't really have a choice though, so I followed Turtle Tail to Thunderstar and he explained some things to me. I would be called Frostkit, and I would have a sister named Whitekit. I was told that I would also have my memories, but this is only an exeption and they would be taken away if I misused them. I was to become a medicine cat so that is the main reason. I followed the two cats to a pool that I assumed I needed to jump through. They nodded at me and it seemed my idea was right when I was born again to a ThunderClan she-cat. She and her mate of course named me Frostkit and my sister Whitekit. I somehow knew how I looked. I had silky long white fur with silver tipped ears, a silver raccoon striped tail, and silver stockings. I also knew what my sister looked like. Whitekit looked the same as me, but she had shorter fur. We both had blue eyes.

* * *

 **This chapter was short I know, but I was trying to do it as quick as I could so the people who still check this have something to read. Once again I apologise for taking such a long time to update and I hope you have enjoyed the short chapter that is here. I plan on making my next chapter longer, and I also plan on updating it as quick as I can (with my best writing!).**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori, out!**


End file.
